


Pluvial

by jlarson



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/pseuds/jlarson
Summary: Julian’s bright smile more than makes up for the absence of the sun, his entire being seeming to radiate light as he lay on the grass with his eyes closed, rain pouring from the heavens. He’s soaked to the bone. He hears footsteps approaching but doesn’t move. A hand caresses the side of his face and he hums happily, leaning into the touch. The hand slides up into his hair as another weaves their fingers through his own, squeezing gently. Julian squeezes back. Logan presses a kiss to his lips and doesn’t ask him to come inside. Julian never knew life could be this calm.





	Pluvial

Julian’s bright smile more than makes up for the absence of the sun, his entire being seeming to radiate light as he lay on the grass with his eyes closed, rain pouring from the heavens.

Logan always thought it was a little odd, that Julian could find so much joy in such miserable weather, that he could find peace in the middle of a storm. He finds the rain so fascinating, willingly immerses himself in the downpour while most people would just consider it a nuisance and an excuse to stay indoors.

But as he stepped out onto the grounds and made his way towards Julian, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Finding the good in something — or someone — no matter how bad they are seems to be one of Julian’s hidden talents. 

He wonders what Julian’s secret is. How can he look at the rain, walk through it, and be so happy? How can he look at Logan, horrible mess of a person that he is, and smile and tell him he loves him? 

Of course, he supposes, that the secret is Julian doesn’t think rain is miserable weather at all. 

Julian’s soaked to the bone. He’s sure he can sense his footsteps as he gets closer, but Julian doesn’t move. He lies down on the grass next to Julian, reaches out and caresses the side of his face, causing Julian to hum happily and lean into the touch. It makes Logan soften. He’s always so soft for this boy. He slides his hand up into Julian’s hair and weaves the fingers of his other hand through one of Julian’s, squeezing gently. Julian squeezes back. Logan leans in to press a kiss to his lips and he smiles when Julian responds in kind. 

Logan never knew life could be this calm.


End file.
